


Summercamp

by Aot_women_supremacy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aot_women_supremacy/pseuds/Aot_women_supremacy
Summary: Summercamp. Everyone looks forward to it. Especially now because this is going to be our second last summercamp before we go to college. Chaos is always programmed with our class, so this should be fun. Bur who knows what happenes this time? Last time we had to go home because we accidentaly destroyed our house we stayed in. So let's see where this goes.





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first fanfic. I have the general idea of the plot but other than that, I dont know where I am going with this. I apologize for my bad English and mistakes. Enjoy:))

My Mom was cooking dinner while I was sitting on the counter and texting Sasha. My two little brothers were fighting in the livingroom and my Dad was watching TV. "Are you sure you've packed everyting Y/n?" "Yes Mom." She wanted to say something but stopped when my phone vibrated. Sasha was spamming my phone with messages. 'Are you done packing? When should we pick you up tomorrow? You know we have to be there at 7 am, right? Should I pack extra snacks?' 'Quit spamming my phone. Yes, 6.30 am, I knew that and yes.' I smiled to myself and hopped off the counter. "Stop it you two! I am trying to watch the news.", I heard my father yell. Shortly after the twins came running in the kitchen, giggling. "Don't bother your father. Go play in your room. Dinner's ready in 20 minutes." They immediatly started running up the stairs. "Could you please set the table?" I nodded and got the plates, cups and cuttlery. "Umm, do you still not know where your class is going?" "No Mom, they said it would be a suprise." I finished setting the table when my phone vibrated again: 'Do you have the shirt they gave us? You know we have to wear that tomorrow, right? I don't want you to forget it.' Sasha again. 'Stop worrying so much. It's going to be fine. If you care, I have already put the clothes I'm going to wear tommorow on my desk.' I rolled my eyes and headed to my room. On the stairs I heard my Mom say: "Dinner's ready in 10 minutes. When you come downstairs again, take your brothers and your sister with you." "Ok." I shut my door and opened my bag: "Toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, pyjamas, raincoat, extra clothes,..." I kept mumbling what I had packed, just to be sure I had everyting. I checked my backpack too. 10 minutes passed fast and I called Noah, James and Sophie. The twins ran down the stairs almost falling. We sat down and started eating the pasta my Mom made. 

"So.... you're going to sumercamp?" "Uh yeah, why? Do you know something, Sophie?" "No no, I just wasn't sure I heared you right." I raised my eyebrows but got a shrug from my sisters shoulders as a response. We ate our dinner and talked about the twins upcoming birthday in two weeks. I had already set the table, so I was allowed to head up to my room after dinner. I checked my bag and backpack one last time and turned on some music. I started to change into my pyjamas when I heard my door open. "Sophie, what the hell?! Get out!" She just rolled her eyes and said: "You have a crush in your class, right? Yeah you totally do. Just don't do anything stupid." She wiggled with her eyebrows. "Worry about your own stuff!", I yelled and threw my shirt at her. She left my room with a satisfied look on her face. I huffed and finished changing. I brushed my teeth and got in bed afterwards. How did Sophie find out about this? I haven't told anyone about it. It doesn't matter now. I switched off my lights with the intention of going to sleep. But my phone vibrated again. 'Ok so, we are going to pick you up at 6.30 am. We're going to pick up Jean and Marco on our way. Goodnight.' 'Goodnight you potatohead.' I smiled to myself and fell asleep.

\---

5.00 am. My alarm went off and I groaned. I slowly got up, grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower because I could't know when the next time would be where I get the chance to. I dried my hair and put on the clothes for today: Grey sweatpants, a shirt which we have to wear and my favorite socks with fries on them. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. My Mom came downstairs. "Are you ready? Have you packed everyting?" "Yes and yes." "Have fun ok? And don't do anything stupid or dangerous." "Yeah, I will and I never do anything stupid." She just looked at me with raised eyebrows and a grin on her lips. She went back to her room. I was scrolling on my phone when I heard the doorbell. I shot up from my seat and ran to the door. I opened it and Sasha was standing there with a bagel in her hand. "Good morning! U ready to get going?" "Yes, I just need to get my bags." I hurried upstairs and got them. Downstairs I put on my shoes and I closed the door behind me. "Good morning, Y/n." "Good morning, Mr. Blouse." Sasha sat in the front and I in the back. We drove for about 5 minutes before we reached Jeans house. Sasha got out and got Jean. He also got in the back. We drove another 5 minutes before we reached Marcos house. This time Jean got out. They came walking back and both of them sat in the back with me. We drove in silence to the school. We arrived at 6.50 am. We got our bags out of the trunk and waved our goodbye to Sashas father. "Have fun guys!"

\---

We walked over to the bus that said: Class A. There were already our teachers Mr. Smith, Mr. Ackerman, Mx. Zoe and Ms. Finger. There were also Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Connie, Christa, Ymir, Annie, Reiner and Berthold. We greeted everyone and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. Thomas, Mina, Franz and Hannah came 5 minutes later. "Good morning class. I hope you're as excited as I am. Before we get into the bus and start driving we have to clear things up first.", Mx. Zoe began. "First we need a name for our group. How about survey corps?", Mr. Smith proceeded. We all agreed to the name and Mr. Ackerman said: "We're going to be on this bus for 4 hours, so if you have to use the bathroom, do it now. We're leaving in 10 minutes." We started to get onto the bus. Ms. Finger took attendance as we got in. I sat down in the fifth row. I was looking for my headphones when I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked up and saw Reiner. Oh please no! But before he could say anything Mikasa was by his side. "Move Reiner, this is my seat." He was too scared to say anything and stood up. Mikasa sat down bedside me and I mouthed a quiet 'thank you' to Mikasa. She nodded. "All right guys! I see Armin and Eren, Connie and Sasha, Marco and Jean, Annie and Mina, Reiner and Berthold, Franz and Hannah, Ymir and Christa, Thomas, Y/n and Mikasa. We're ready!", Mx. Zoe said excitedly. "And we're off!"

\---

The fist hour on the bus passed pretty fast. I started listening to music and almost fell asleep. Well, that was until the second hour began. Sasha ate all of her snacks and started complaining. Eren and Jean were fighting over the seats. Reiner was playing a game on his phone at full volume and the others were talking really loud in order to understand each other. We drove like this for about 15 minutes before Mr. Ackerman stood up. "Oi brats, stop yelling and turn down the volume or you all can walk there!" Silence. Everyone stared at Mr. Ackerman. He looked like he really ment what he said. We continued to dirve in almost complete silence. You could hear whispers and silent giggling but other than that nothing. I stared out of the window until Mikasa tapped me on the sholder. "Hmm?" "Umm, could I mabye have one of your headphones? I forgot to charge mine." "Sure. But I don't think you like my taste in music." I handed her my right headphone. "I really like this song." "Yeah?" Mikasa nodded and started dancing to the song. It was bearly noticable for anyone who didn't pay attention to us but I could see her movements. After like 30 minutes I fell asleep. 

When I woke up my head hurt like hell. Everyone was screaming again and waterbottles were flying around. That's when I noticed that the bus stopped driving. I yerked up when a bottle hit me in the face. I wanted to say something but got interrupted by Mikasa who was already glaring at Connie. "Watch it Baldy where you throw your bottles." He just laughed. I realised that my head was on Mikasas shoulder. I pulled away immediatly. "Umm, why did we stop?" "We don't know. The teachers just got out without saying a word." Mikasa shrugged her shoulders. "Oh great! You're awake Y/n!" "Yeah? What's up Sasha?" "I wanted to ask you if you still had some food? I wanted to wake you up but Mikasa wouldn't let me." I just rolled my eyes and handed her a sandwich. She squealed and went back to her seat. I looked out of the window. The teachers stood there. They seemed to be in an argument. I was trying to read thier lips but I got interrupted by Annie. "Hey umm, could I have a tissue?" "Yeah, here you go." I handed her a packet of tissues. "Thanks." The teachers got back in and we continued to drive. They didn't say anything. We drove for another hour before we arrived. "What the hell?!"


	2. Flying

"What the hell?!" We all looked out of the windows. Loud muttering and complaining broke out. "Silence!" Mr. Smith was standing in the front of the bus. "We had a desicion to make and this was pretty much our only choice." Mx. Zoe stood now. "Because you all almost destroyed our house last year, we decided not to have a house. Nature is way more interesting than staying in a boring house." Mr. Ackerman stood now. "Tsk. Stop complaining. It's your own fault that we're here now. Get your bags and stand beside the bus." The teachers left the bus and yelling errupted from the class. "Why?! I thought we would have a big ass house!" "I am not sharing a tent with anyone!" "The other classes are definetly staying in a house!" It got too loud for me, so I got off the bus first. We were on a parkinglot in a forest. You couldn't really hear more than the yelling from inside the bus. "Hurry up!" Mr. Ackerman was getting impatient. Everyone slowly gatherd beside the bus. 

"Now we tell you the things you need to know. Boys and girls are in separated tents. We already made the groups. You're going to be three people in one tent. Boys on the right, girls on the left." I heard Jean mutter something like: "Too bad, I was hoping we all would share tents." Ms. Finger proceeded: "The groups are: Eren, Armin and Thomas; Jean, Marco and Connie; Reiner, Berthold and Franz. You can already get going." The boys starded walking into the forset with Mr. Ackerman. "The girlgroups are: Ymir, Christa and Hannah; Y/n, Mikasa and Sasha; Annie and Mina. You can go too." We all stared walking into the forest. We had to walk for about 10 minutes until we reached our camp. The boys were already getting thier tents ready. My group took the tent in the middle. We started putting it up. In the meanwhile Mr. Smith went to every group and handed out a box with things: Little matresses, flashlights, waterbottles and sleepingbags. It took us about 40 minutes to put up the tent. The boys were definetly struggling. All the tents were yellow. They were quite big and spaceious. After one hour everyone was done putting up thier tents.

We all gathered in the middle. There were two fireplaces with benches around them. "Where are the teachers staying?" Everyone looked at Jean. "What? I don't see thier tents." Mr. Ackerman must have heard because he said: "Do you think we want to be kept awake all night by you? We're staying on the other side of this hill." He pointed to the right. Jean seemed satisfied with that awnser. Mx. Zoe came running, waving. "Alright guys. We're going to cook lunch now. You all must be hungry." I noticed now how hungry I really was. Ms. Finger joined us and helped with the cooking. It took us an hour to cook simple pasta and some vegetables. That was mainly because Jean and Eren kept throwing carrots at each other. When we finally finished cooking everyone literally gobbled down thier food. We sat around the two fireplaces. Sasha of course tried to steal some of my food but my reaction was fast enough so she missed my plate with her fork. Mr. Smith orderd us to clean up our mess and get back to the middle in 30 minutes. 

We all stood there and waited for the teachers. They didn't show up. And then suddently there was a loud sound and something was flying around up in the trees. I looked up and saw Mr. Ackerman. "The fuck?!" I rubbed my eyes. This is just a dream. The other started pointing up which meant, I wasn't dreaming. Mr. Smith landed infront of us with the biggest grin. He had some sort of gear around his hips. He smiled at us. "This is called ODM-Gear. This allows us to sort of fly." He proceeded in explaining how it works and how to use it. Everyone listened to it carefully. Just as he finished Ms. Finger landed beside him. "Let's go kids! We have to get your gears!" "Wait a minute. We are allowed to use this?! WE?" Mr. Smith laughed and nodded. Loud cheering. Everyone began to scream and yell. Sasha was jumping up and down beside me, almost making me fall. We all ran to the place Ms. Finger took us to. We put on our gears with a little help from the teachers. "You guys have four hours time to fly around. Don't do anything stupid and be safe!" Eren immediatly started running and flying off. Everyone took off. Exept for me. I looked at my hands: They were trembling so hard that the handpiece I held almost fell out of my hand. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around almost screaming. Mikasa. "You okay?" She looked at me with a worried expression. "Uhh, y-yeah." "Come on I'll do it with you." She stood beside me and looked at me. I nodded and we took off. 

The fist few minutes were rough. I almost crash landed on the floor before Sasha caught me. But after a little bit of time I got it. I flew around the whole forest without more complication. The wind in my face and the chirping of the birds in my ear. I closed my eyes. It was like a dream. I felt so free and alive. I opened my eyes again only to see a fat branch right infront of me. I could barely manage to doge it. I landed on another branch to catch my breath. My arm began to sting. Shit. The branch must have scraped me because there was blood dripping from my arm. "God dammit!" My fingers began to get numb and my vision got a bit blurry. I sat down so that I wouldn't fall from the tree if I passed out. "Hey, u okay?!" Someone landed beside me but my eyes were too heavy to move. "Oh shit! Help! Over here!" I noticed that the voice belonged to Marco. "What happe-? Oh no!" I wasn't able to hear more. The voices became dull. I passed out. I woke up shortly after only to realise that I was on someones back. We were flying towards the camp. "Oi brat. Hang in there." We landed and I was put down. Ms. Finger came running towards us. "Looks like she hit her arm and is now bleeding. She hasn't lost too much blood. She must have passed out from seeing it." "Okay let's see." Ms. Finger bandaged me up and gave me a cup of water. I already felt better. "Thank you." Ms. Finger just nodded. I looked up and saw the other flying above us. They were all yelling and squealing. I just sat there and watched them. After the 4 hours had passed everyone came down.

Everyone seemed happy, well of course they were. Connie and Sasha were jumping up and down, Eren and Jean were fighting over who won the race, Reiner was pretty sure checking me out and the others just looked happy. After a while the teachers joined us. "I hope you all had your fun. We are now going to take baths." Everyone looked at each other confused and then back to Ms. Finger. "First the girls will go with me. In the mean time the boys will prepare dinner." The boys made complaining sounds. Reiner was of course the loudest one. "Oi, what did you expect?" Immediate silence. Mr. Ackerman sure was annoyed by us. "Okay girls let's go." We followed Ms. Finger and Mx. Zoe to a little lake. We stripped down to our underwear and took a bath.

When we got back it was already getting dark. The boys had made fire and pretty much made dinner. We switched and the boys had to take a bath now. The girls finished cooking the rice and vegetables. The boys were definetly faster than us and came back. We ate our dinner and talked about the day. "Y/n?" "Yeah?" "Did you really pass out on a tree?" I slightly blushed. "Umm, yes I did. I must of scraped my arm when I tried to doge a branch." "Armin don't ask that." Mikasa slightly nodged him in the side. "It's okay don't worry. I am feeling much better now." "You better." "And why is that, Jean?" Everyone looked at him. He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. I wanted to ask more but I got interrupted by Mr. Smith. "Alright guys. You're going to clean up and then go to bed. We are going to our tents. If you need anything we are behind that little hill." He pointed to the right. We started to clean up and then headed to our tents.

I snuggled up into my sleepingbag. I layed in the middle of the tent. Sasha was supposed to be on my left side but she was pretty much laying ontop of me. Mikasa was on my right with a little gape between us. My eyes began to get heavy when I heard someone walking around our tent. I stopped breathing and I could feel my heart in my chest almost exploding. I noged Mikasa and she shot right up. She took a flashlight and opened the zipper of the tent. She got out and looked around. "What the hell Annie?! Do you want me to punch you in the face or what?!" "Calm down Mikasa, I was told to get everyone."


	3. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains underage drinking. Just know that you have been warned.

"Who told you that?" I woke up Sasha and we climbed out of the tent. "Jean and the other boys." "What do they want now?" "I don't know Y/n. Just go to the fires." We looked at each other, unsure what to do but after a while Sasha headed to the fires and we followed her. 

"Ah finally the rest is here!" Jean was pointing at us. Eren and Thomas were making a fire. "What do you want?" Jean picked up his backpack and opened it. Everyone gasped. "Where did you get these?!", Berthold blurted out. "I got them from home. My parents don't really hide thier alcohol good." Jean started handing out cups to everyone. Armin, Franz, Hannah and Berthold refused. "This is a bad idea. A very bad idea." "Armin calm down. The teachers can't see nor hear us so we're good." Eren tried to convince Armin but with no sucess. Reiner took one of the bottles and poored everyone half of the cup. It looked clear and had definetly a strong scent. Jean held up his cup and yelled: "Let's have fun guys!"

I definetly should have said no to my fith cup. My head was buzzing and my face felt hot. I was sitting infront of the fire leaning on a bench. Sasha and Connie next to me. I was pretty sure that if I decided to stand up or walk that I will definetly fall. I just sat there observing everyone. Ymir went to bed with Christa, Thomas, Mina and Berthold went to sleep, Mikasa was looking after Eren with Armin, Annie was talking to Marco and Franz and Hannah were making out behind a tree. My head felt heavy and my eyes started to close. But then Sasha shot up and yelled: "Come on Connie, let's look for some food!" Connie nodded and they ran away. I now was sitting there all by myself. 

The fire was starting to go out. I was just watching it get tinyer and tinyer. I was completely amazed by it. That's when someone sat behind me on the bench. "First time, huh?" The voice was masculine but I wasn't able to tell who it belonged to. "First time what?" I hiccuped. "Oh yeah, it is. You are completely drunk!" I turned around. Reiner. I slapped his leg with an angry face. "I am n-not d-drunk!" He laughed. "Sure, sure. Hey do you want to go somewhere?" I tought I misheard him. "What?" "Do you want to go somewhere? With me." "Why?" "That's a suprise." He winked at me. "Um... I don't think I can stand up." He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. I thought he had left but I felt two strong arms around my waist. With no effort he had picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I wanted to protest but couldn't. Nothing came out. He starded walking but stopped pretty fast.

"Put her down." "Are you her or my mother?" "I said put Y/n down." He hestitaded but did as he was told. "Now fuck off!" He almost ran to his tent. "You okay?" I looked up at the person. "Oh yeah yeah. I-I am just f-fine, Mikasa." "Oh my god. Okay come on you are definetly drunk." She picked me up and put me on her back. "I am n-not drunk!" She huffed and started walking back to the fire. She sat me down near a bench so I could lean on it. "Stay here, I will be right back." I hummed and slumped against the bench. I saw Mikasa walking over to Annie who was sitting alone on the floor. She was the only one I could see. Where did everyone go? Mikasa came back with Annie and a bottle of water. "Oh wow. You weren't kidding when you said Y/n was drunk." I pointed a finger at her but before I could say anything Mikasa kneeled down infront of me. "Here, drink this." I started to drink the water but refused after half of the bottle. "Where is everyone?" Annie giggled. "Some went to sleep and the others are just as drunk as you pucking somewhere or walking around." I nodded. "What should I do with her Annie?" "Just bring her to her tent and look that she sleeps." "Okay, thanks Annie." Annie stared walking to her tent with a quick wave. 

"Let's go." Mikasa picked me up again and put me on her back. She stared walking towards our tent. "Hey you are reeeally strong." "Uhh, thanks." "You are also very pretty." She didn't say anything more. When we arrived at our tent she put me down. She opened the zipper and got me in the tent. Sasha was already laying there. She was snoring so loud. Mikasa pushed her over to her side and put me in my sleepingbag. She closed the zipper and got into her own sleepingbag. Suddenly I stared to feel overwhelmed. I stared sniffling and I tried to hold back tears. I must have been to loud because Mikasa turned on a flashlight. "Hey Y/n, are you okay? Are you going to be sick?" I shook my head and started to cry. "Hey it's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She hugged me. I buryed my face in her shoulder. "N-no... I-I'm sorry..." "Shhh, it's okay , I am here." She continiued to rub my back and calm me down. After a while she layed down and I snuggled closer into her side. I was exhausted and finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of 2 of the second day.

I woke up to snoring. It was still dark and I wasn't able to see anything. I felt something shifting infront of me and immediatly stiffened. What was that and why does my head hurt so much? I sat up and took a flashlight. Sasha was hugging her backpack on the other side of the tent. I turned and looked at Mikasa. I got some flashbacks but I couldn't remember what had happened last night. The only thing that I knew was that this wasn't my shirt that I was currently wearing and that Mikasa and I were cuddling a few moments ago. I started to sweat. What had happened? Please tell me nothing embarassing happened! I crawled out of the tent, so that I didn't wake up anyone. 

It was still night. Probably about 4 or 5 am. I tiptoed to the fires. I sat down and took a bottle of water that was standing there. Now I could feel my headache. "Shit." I held my head between my hands and groaned. "What the hell did I do?" Of course no one responded. I could hear crickets and insects in the woods. And then a snap. I shot my head up and looked around. "Who's there?" No awnser. I started to panic. I wasn't able to see anything in the dark because I had switched off my flashlight. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shot up. I wanted to scream but I was pulled against a body and a hand was covering my mouth.

"Y/n?" The hand dropped from my mouth. "Mikasa?" "Are you okay? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be sleeping." "What are you doing here?! I thought you are going to kill me or something!" She giggled. "No I am not going to kill you. Come on let's get back." I nodded and before I could start walking Mikasa picked me up. "Put me down. I can walk by myself." She shook her head and started to walk towards our tent. "Heyy umm.... did I do anything...embarassing?" "No.." "Oh fuck me! I totally did!" "It's okay really." "No it's not! Tell me what had happened, I can't remember." She stopped and put me down. She looked at the floor.

"Like I said it wasn't that bad. But if you want to know...." She sighed. I just looked at her with a impatient face. "You told everyone you weren't drunk even though you clearly were, Reiner tried to get you to do who knows what and I stopped him, we went back to the fire and Annie helped me take care of you, then we went to our tent, on the way you made me some compliments, in the tent before you fell asleep you started to cry and I cuddled you." "I'm sorry what?!" She shook her head. "What did I say to you?" "That doesn't matter." She started blushing. "Yeah it does!" "You told me I was really strong and pretty." "Oh-" Mikasa started to turn around to walk to the tent. But before she started walking I grabbed her wrist. 

"I'm sorry." "I told you it's fine." "Umm, who's shirt am I wearing?" I pointed to the grey shirt. "Mine." "Why?" "Yours was sweaty and smelled like alcohol so I changed you into mine after you fell asleep." "Thanks." "No problem." She didn't say anything more. Mikasa just grabbed my hand and we walked over to our tent. We layed down in our slepingbags and we fell asleep again.

\---

"Hey, wake up." Someone was shaking me. "Stop it!" "No y/n, you have to wake up." I finally opened my eyes. "Why Sasha?" "Stop whining. Breakfast is ready in 30 minutes." Sasha got up and left the tent. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Mikasa was gone too. I started to put on shorts and a clean shirt. I put on some socks and my shoes and got out of the tent. It was bright. The birds were chirping. I stared to walk towards the fires. It seems that everyone was already there. As I got closer I could hear the others talking about last night. Some were hungover, some were just telling what had happened. 

I sat down on a bench next to Eren and Jean. They were fighting over who drank the most yesterday. My head still hurt a bit and I just shook my head. "Hey y/n are you feeling better?" I looked up. "Ah yeah, thanks Annie." She nodded and walked over to Mina. Jean looked at me confused. "What?" "Since when do you talk to Annie?" "I always talked to her and yesterday she helped me, well she helped Mikasa." "Mikasa? Why did she help Mikasa?" I looked at him. These questions were getting annoying. "I was wasted and Annie helped Mikasa because she didn't know what to do with me." "So you talked to Mikasa last night?" I stiffened. He didn't hear my drunk blabbering yesterday did he? "Uh yeah, why?" "Did she- did she say anything about me?" Eren punched Jean in his side. "What the fuck dude?!" But before he could say anythung the teachers arrived.

"Good morning scouts!" Mx. Zoe was hyper as always. "So here's the program of today: we are going... hiking!" Loud chattering and complaining broke out. "Silence!" Everyone looked at Mr. Ackerman. "Stop always complaining. We are going hiking no matter how loud you complain so suck it up." "Alright guys, let's eat breakfast first.", Ms. Finger said. I sat next to Sasha and Christa. "So..." "What, Sasha?" "I heard you getting out of the tent in the middle of the night and then Mikasa followed you. Did something happen?" "No, you were just snoring too loud." Christa tried to stiffle a laugh. "That's not very nice to say y/n." I shurugged my shoulders. "It's the truth." Sasha let out a loud puff off air. "Don't worry about it. It's good to always know that you didn't suddenly die in your sleep." Sasha gasped and punched my arm.

\---

"Has everyone packed thier backpacks?" We nodded and Mr. Smith continiued. "Okay. We are going to hike over this mountain." They pointed to a mountain behind him. "Over that mountain?! That will take forever!" "Tsk. Stop complaining Jean." The teachers started walking. Ms. Finger was holding a map in her hands and Mx. Zoe was eagerly showing her something on it. After sometime we started walking too. Jean and Eren started almost running, Armin followed them, Franz and Hannah were holding hands, Marco was with Mina and Annie and the others were behind me. I tried to focus on the way but I kept thinking of last night. Why the hell did I compliment Mikasa and what exactly did Reiner want? I huffed and started to walk faster. Well that was until a hand grabbed my shoulders.

Reiner. Seems like I might find out very soon. "What's up?" "Nothing I just wanted to slow you down." I looked at him confused. "Hey umm, do you remember last night?" "Not really, I only remember pieces." I lied a bit. Mikasa had told me some things to complete my memory. "Oh okay." "Why do you ask?" "Because I wasn't sure that you would, you were wasted." I nodded. "Y/n?" "Can you come with me real quick?" "Uh, sure?" Reiner grabbed my wrist and headed off the trail. He started to walk faster. I looked behind me. Nothing. "Hey Reiner? Where are we going?" "That's a suprise." "I want to go back." He shook his head and grabbed my wrist harder. "Let go! You're hurting me!" I tried to free my wrist but it didn't work. I started to punch his arm. "Stop it, y/n." And then suddenly my wrist was loose. I looked at him shoked and started to run back before he could grab me again. "Shit!" I heard him swearing behind me. He was close and I kept running towards the trail, hoping he wouldn't catch me. I ran and ran and ended up on the trail. I saw the others in the distance and I started to sprint towards them.

Thomas, Berthold, Ymir and Christa were walking in the back. I passed them, not looking at them, but I could feel thier looks in my back. I started to slow down until I saw Mikasa. I started to sprint again. She was walking alone. I almost jumped on her. "Holy shit!" I didn't say anything, I just stood there, holding onto her arm. "What happened to you?" I was shaking. I wasn't able to say anything. My head was empty. Tears shot into my eyes. "Hey hey, it's okay." Mikasa hugged me. "Tell me what's wrong." I sniffeled into her neck. "I-I... I d-don't know." She took my face into her hands forcing me to look into her eyes. "Tell me so I can help you." I wanted to say something but the others reached us. Ymir looked at me confused. "You okay?" I looked at them and then I spotted Reiner. I stiffened and hugged Mikasa, burying my face in her neck again. She must have caught on and sent the others away. Thears were dripping down my face now. "It's okay. I'm here." 

A minute or so had passed before she held my head up again. "What happened?" "H-he wouldn't l-let g-go. I tried to f-free my wrist b-but it didn't work. I d-don't know what he wanted." "Who's he?" "R-Reiner." "He didn't hurt you did he?!" I showed her my red wrist. "Oh that bastard! I'm going to kill him!" She wanted to start walking but I stopped her. "Don't. I don't know what he wanted. Maybe this was a misunderstanding." "But..." I just shook my head. Mikasa nodded and grabbed my hand. "Okay. Come on let's catch up to the others." We started walking towards the group.

"Ah, there you are. We were already wondering where you guys went.", Ms. Finger said. "Sorry." "Alright guys. We are going to walk a bit more. We should reach a waterfall in an hour or so." Mr. Smith was standing in the middle of us. "Let's go!" The teachers started to walk again, us following. Mikasa was still holding my hand. We walked more in the front to avoid Reiner. Sasha joined us after some time. "Hey Sash', what's up?" "I'm hungry!" I giggled. "You are always hungry." She slapped my arm. "Don't be so mean." We continued to walk and chat on the way. Sasha kept talking about food. The sounds of a waterfall kept getting louder and louder. After an hour we reached a giant waterfall.


End file.
